My Diary
by AnimeLovers8765
Summary: [PAGE.3/CHAPTER 3 UP!] "Apa kau satu-satunya yang tulus bersamaku? Apa kau akan sedih bila melihat aku menangis pilu?" /"Dia yang pertama dan yang orang yang dapat mencairkan hatiku yang sedingin es."/ Diary mengenai gadis bernama Yuki Iwamura mengenai persahabatannya,apa anggota GoM dapat mengubah cara pandangnya mengenai seorang 'teman? .SORRY FOR TYPO(S).
1. Page 1 : Arti Teman Bagiku

My Diary

Author asli : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cast: GoM x OC (tapi karena prologue,anggap aja ini POV nya si OC)

Genre: Friendship,hurt/comfort (mungkin)

**Fanfict ini Cuma prolog atau lebih tepatnya..pendahuluan dari cerita yang mau Ri-chan bikin. Rencananya,nama ceritanya 'The Meaning of Friend'.Cerita ini tentang seorang gadis namanya Yuki Iwamura yang tidak pernah berhasil dalam pertemanannya. Dia cuma dimanfaatkan oleh temannya lalu ditinggalkan..sampai dia bertemu para Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi yang sudi menjadi teman sejatinya,namun Yuki tidak percaya. Apakah mereka dapat mengubah hati Yuki?**

* * *

_Aku,Yuki seorang gadis biasa yang tidak pernah berhasil dalam pertemanan,bahkan persahabatanku selalu kandas oleh masalah yang sebenarnya sepele._

_TEMAN._

_Kalau ditanya "Menurutmu,apa arti teman?"_

_Orang lain pasti menjawab "Mereka yang selalu ada disisimu!"_

"_Orang yang selalu membelamu dan disisimu saat semua mengkhianatimu."_

"_Mereka yang menyayangimu dengan tulus selain keluarga dan kekasihmu."_

_Huh…konyol!_

_Hanya orang bodoh dan konyol yang berkata begitu._

_Menurutku,teman hanyalah sebuah kata._

_Ya,hanya sebuah kata._

_Demi Langit dan Bumi,apa sebenarnya arti teman?_

_Demi Bintang di langit malam dan Bunga yang tumbuh di hamparan luas,apa ada teman sejati di dunia ini?_

_Demi Dunia,apa ada yang dapat menunjukanku bahwa aku dapat memiliki teman sejati?_

_._

_Sedih._

_Tangis._

_Kecewa._

_Benci._

_Marah._

_._

_Itu yang kupikirkan selama ini._

_Sampai aku mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan._

_Dan membuat kesimpulan dalam diriku ini.._

_Bahwa tidak ada yang namanya teman sejati._

_Yuki namaku._

_Iwa adalah kata awal dari nama keluargaku._

_Yuki artinya salju._

_Iwa artinya batu._

_Setelah menerima kenyataan bahwa tidak ada teman sejati,_

_Aku mulai menutup hatiku._

_Menyelimuti hatiku dengan salju yang terdingin di dunia ini._

_Lalu melapisinya dengan batu yang terkeras di dunia ini._

_Menutup hati ini._

_Untuk tidak menerima seorangpun,sebagai temanku._

_Okaa-sama pernah bilang padaku:_

"_Jangan terlalu akrab dengan wajah mereka yang manis,ada wajah lain dari mereka yang jahat."_

"_Mereka menjadi temanmu karena kau memiliki sesuatu yang mereka inginkan."_

"_Jika mereka telah mempunyai sesuatu yang kau punya,mereka akan meninggalkanmu."_

"_Tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang dapat dipercaya selain keluargamu."_

_Ya.._

_Andai saja kata-kata Okaa-sama salah.._

_Tolong,buktikan kalau aku dapat memiliki seorang teman saja,seorang teman yang sejati._

_Agar aku menghentikan pemikiran bahwa.._

_Bahwa dunia dimana aku dilahirkan,dan takdirku ini…adalah dunia dan takdir yang kejam,Dunia dengan takdirku yang tak mengizinkan aku untuk memiliki seorang teman sejati._

* * *

**Yaaa,akhirnya selesai! Dikit banget ya? maklum cuma prolog. Hurt/Comfort gak kerasa ya? maaf yaa..habis Ri-chan kurang pengalaman bikin ff genre begituan.. **

**Rencananya,Ri-chan mau bikin ff My Diary ini sebagai si OC's POV,saya males nulis OC POV di ffnya nanti :V /apakatalo**

**Jadi,ff ini akan berhubungan dengan ff selanjutnya yaitu "The Meaning of Friend". Setiap alur yang ada di ff itu akan ditulis kembali di ff ini namun bentuk bahasa/penulisannya seolah-olah si OC itu yang nulis,anggap ff ini adalah diarynya,okeoke? /acungjempol/**

**Kenapa Ri-chan pilih namanya Yuki Iwamura? iya karena Yuki itu artinya salju,terus kata Iwa dari Iwamura itu artinya batu. Ri-chan mau membuat si OC ini sudah gak percaya bahwa gak ada temen sejati di dunia ini dan pendiriannya itu membuat hatinya jadi keras dan tertutup,pendirian si OC ini juga akan dibikin jadi karakter yang 'dingin' jadi seolah-olah hatinya itu sekeras batu dan sedingin salju.**

**Yosh,segitu dulu. Mind to review? oh kalo ada saran/request atau apapun,silakan tulis di review atau boleh dengan cara apapun yang penting saya tau apa yang Reader-san mau :V. jaa!**


	2. Page 2 : Maaf,Kau Siapa?

My Diary

Author asli : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cast: GoM x OC (tapi karena prologue,anggap aja ini POV nya si OC)

Genre: Friendship,hurt/comfort (mungkin)

**Page 2. 'Kau siapa?'**

* * *

_halaman 2._

_Kemarin aku pergi ke Café dekat rumahku. Lebih tepatnya, café milik ,aku sedang menjalani liburan sekolah,satu setengah bulan lagi aku akan memulai semester 2._

_Mungkin mayoritas siswa senang akan liburan karena bebas dari pelajaran. Tapi aku tidak. Bukan itu alasanku._

_Aku senang karena akhirnya aku terbebas dari mahluk-mahluk pembohong berwajah manis yang memanfaatkanku._

_Oh ya,aku baru saja dikhianati temanku. Namanya Ikari Ayuko,seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan dengan iris berwarna coklat terang. Tipe anak yang (maaf) kurang pintar dalam pelajaran,namun sudah tahu begitu,dia tetap malas. Sudah beberapa kali nilainya turun drastis. Sekitar pertengahan semester lalu,dia mulai mendekatiku,bahkan aku mau saja didekatinya. 'MUNGKIN' aku yang terlalu baik ini atau entah aku yang bodoh atau apalah,aku mau-maunya meminjamkannya catatanku,membantunya mengerjakan PR,dll yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran,padahal dia sebenarnya bisa mekakukannnya sendiri. Dia punya otak! Semenjak mendekatiku, dia menjadi cukup sering masuk peringkat 10-20 besar! Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku mau membantu sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia bisa?!_

_Lalu..1 bulan yang lalu,kelihatan bahwa aslinya dia memanfaatkanku. Setelah dia kutolong terus selama 3 bulan,sekarang aku minta tolong hal sederhana yaitu "menanyakan rumus" dalam pelajaran fisika,dia tidak mau menjawab. Dia- ah maaf aku tidak mau menyebutkan kata itu. 'Mahluk' itu bahkan berkata "Gunakan,otakmu,Bodoh!"_

_Bagai sebuah pisau menancap di pikiranku,aku mulai sadar,dia memanfaatkanku. Terpukul? Sedih? Kecewa? Sedikit. Ah mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa sedikit? maklum. Sudah biasa aku diperlakukan seperti itu._

_ tentang masa lalu. Tidak baik kalau masa lalu terus diungkit,hanya menambah sakit hati. Pada dasarnya aku bukan orang yang senang menyimpan dendam..dan membicarakan orang lain._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika aku sedang asyik menikmati the hangat di café tersebut sambil membaca buku,ponselku bergetar._

_Rupanya peringkat ujian sekitar sebulan sebelum liburan dimulai baru diumumkan sekarang._

_Ditanya peringkat berapa? Ya aku masih bersyukur,setidaknya aku masih peringkat 3._

_Dan aku langsung penasaran dengan peringkat anak itu. Si Ayuko. Setelah 1 bulan aku tidak menolongnya (yang tentu disebabkan karena dia sudah pede dengan dirinya dan menjauhiku karena merasa sudah tak butuh),apa dia yang sudah berdiri bak kastil kokoh itu akan hancur menjadi debu seperti kastil yang habis diserbu kerajaan lawannya karena pertahanan kastil itu lemah?_

_Wah,pikiranku menjadi nyata!_

_Heboh karena setelah mengecek 10-50 besar namanya tak tertulis di pesan pengumuman,aku langsung meng-scroll pesan di ponselku dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Kebiasaan lama,kalau aku sudah ditingalkan temanku aku senang mengikuti perkembangan nasibnya(?)._

_Benar. Pikiranku jadi nyata._

**_Pengumuman Ujian Akhir Semester SMP Kelas 1 (1-A,1-B,1-C,1-D,1-E) Semester 1_**

**_SMP Hakoya_**

**_Peringkat 3 besar: Hokuto Iwamura Yoshiro_**

**_Peringkat 5 besar (Klik untuk daftar nama)_**

**_Peringkat 10-20 besar (Klik untuk daftar nama)_**

**_Peringkat 50-100 besar (Klik untuk daftar nama)_**

**_Peringkat sisa : Urutan peringkat 101-200 (Klik untuk daftar nama)_**

_Klik. Tentu saja aku meng-klik option terakhir,peringakat sisa,dimana namanya tertulis._

**_155. Ikari Ayuko_**

_Responku? Sederhana saja. Tidak kaget,tapi tidak juga berpikiran seperti RASAKAN AKIBATNYA!_

_Dari awal dia memang sudah sering masuk peringkat sisa,cuma semenjak dekat denganku saja dia bisa masuk 10 atau 20 besar._

_Tiba-tiba..mimpi buruk itu datang._

_Gadis itu datang,dan sok akrab lagi denganku._

_"Yu-chan!" Katanya. Aku hanya menoleh dengan memasang ekspresi muka 'oh-hai-siapa-kau-untuk-apa-datang-padaku?' Atau bisa dikatakan..ekspresi andalanku._

_"Yu-chan! Bantu aku belajar lagi! Aku masuk peringkat sisa! Maaf sudah menjauhimu selama sebulan ini!" Celoteh anak itu. Haah..sudah sebulan mengabaikanku,lalu sekarang datang sambil minta maaf dengan air mata buaya? Paling tujuanmu hanya ingin mendapat nilai bagus lagi di ujian semester tidak akan tertipu._

_Oh ya,sekarang,karena yang dihadapanku ini anak perempuan,aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis dengan menghajarnya seperti kalau anak laki-laki yang melakukan hal serupa denganku. Aku akan bermain dengan pikirannya,yang berarti,aku akan membuatnya sadar akan tingkahnya tanpa harus berkata langsung yang mungkin akan melukai aku mau memberi tahu,setiap orang yang meninggalkan ku lalu datang lagi karena butuh akan kuperlakukan seperti orang asing dan aku tidak akan berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut seolah-olah dia orang asing. Aku akan menghapusnya dari daftar temanku,mengacuhkannya,dan memperlakukan mereka seperti mereka memperlakukanku saat tak butuh. Aku gadis yang adil,kan?_

_Aku memasang tampang 'Siapa-hai-kau-orang-asing-?" lalu bertanya,"Kau Siapa?"_

_"Eh?Ini aku,Ikari! Yu-chan jangan bercanda!" Sepertinya dia shock._

_"Kau yang bercanda,nona siapa?" Tanyaku lagi._

_"Yu-chan! Kau amnesia ya? Ini aku! Ikari!"_

_"Jangan bertindak seperti kau mengenalku,nona tidak mengenalmu,sekarang pergilah!" Aku sedikit membentak._

_"Yu-chan! Aku Ikari Ayuko,teman baikmu! Kau sering membantuku mengerjakan soal! Kau sering makan siang bersamamu! Aku satu sekolah denganmu dan berada di kelas 1-B sedangkan kau di kelas 1-A!"_

_"Tidak perlu kau jelaskan,aku tahu tentang diriku,hai nona muda. Aku bersekolah di SMP Hakoya,SMP Kelas 1 dan duduk di bangku kelas 1-A."_

_"Itu kau ingat! Tentu kau ingat aku!"_

_"Aaaah!"_

_Ya,aku mau mempermainkan dirinya._

_"Ah! Aku ingat,aku pernah punya teman...perawakan dan wajahnya mirip anda,nona muda. Tapi gadis itu meninggalkan ku setelah dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dariku. Uuh..aku lupa namanya,tapi seingatku dia sudah pindah ke Kyoto!"_

_"Itu aku! Dan aku tidak pindah ke Kyoto,Yu-chan!"_

_"Maaf menyela,tapi tadi saya bilang perawakan dan wajahnya **MIRIP**__ anda,tapi itu tidak berarti kau adalah dia kan?"_

_"Yu-chan! Jangan main-main! Aku serius! Maaf aku sudah meninggalkan mu dan selama sebulan itu aku menyebar gossip tak benar tentangmu!"_

_Oh ya,satu lagi aku lupa beritahu. Tidak puas meninggalkanku,selama dia mengabaikanku,dia juga menyebar gossip tak benar tentangku,membicarakanku,dan lain-lain. Untung hanya berlangsung selama sebentar saja._

_Akhirnya aku mulai malas menanggapinya,aku memanggil pelayan dan mengusir gadis itu!_

_"Pelayan! Apa-apaan gadis ini? Saya tidak mengenalnya dan dia berlaku sok akrab denganku! Ini sangat menggangu! Usir dia!" Aku membentak dan kalau mau jujur,aku juga mulai marah dengannya. Rupanya kali ini permainan pikiran andalanku tak berhasil padanya._

_"Yu-chan,Ka-"_

_"Maaf,keberadaan nona sangat mengganggu. Silakan keluar." Ucap si pelayan._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah beberapa usaha dilakukan,akhirnya anak itu keluar. Dengan begini,dia resmi bukan temanku lagi._

_"Kerja bagus,Hoshiro. Terimakasih." Ucapku._

_"Ya,Ojou-sama. Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk menjaga café milik Ayah anda dan anda sendiri dari gangguan."_

_.__._

_._

_._

_._

_Lalu aku keluar dari café. Mobil jemputanku telah terparkir untuk menungguku pulang. Rupanya,tak jauh dari situ,Ayuko duduk di tempat duduk depan pintu masuk café sambil menangis. Aku mendengar dalam isakannya seperti kata-kata "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"_

_Setelah aku masuk ke mobil,turun hujan. Ayuko tetap menangis ditengah hujan. Langit seolah turut meminta maaf. Tapi,kini aku yang harus minta maaf. Maaf karena aku tidak akan menjadi temanmu lagi. Maaf aku melakukan ini,tapi aku hanya ingin kau menghargai apa itu arti teman sesungguhnya. Maaf aku egois,tapi aku tidak mau hati ini bertambah sakit. Maaf,kau bukan temanku lagi,untuk selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Page.2 END._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hai,minna. hontou ni gomenasai,para KiseDai belum muncul di chapter ini! ntar chapter 3 akan Ri-chan usahakan muncul!**

**Ceritanya disini,Yuki itu anak dari keluarga yang cukup kaya ya,Ayahnya pengusaha café besar yg udah cukup terkenal.**

**Ini masih cerita ttg persahabatan Yuki ya,agar reader-san semua semakin kenal dengan si Yuki ini.**

**Ohya,soal ff yang A Girl Who Looked Like me akan segera diapdet chapt.6 nya! Dibaca,terus kalo bisa di fav/follow ya minna,ceritanya seru loh ;v /promosi/emotnak**

**Oke,mind to review/request? Sankyuu.**


	3. Page 3 : Apa hanya kau yang tulus?

My Diary

Author asli : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cast: GoM x OC (tapi karena prologue,anggap aja ini POV nya si OC)

Genre: Friendship,hurt/comfort (mungkin)

**Page kau satu-satunya yang tulus bersamaku? Apa kau akan sedih bila melihatku menangis pilu didepanmu?**

* * *

_halaman 3._

_Hari ini tepat 2 tahun meninggalnya seorang yang benar-benar tulus menjadi sahabatku,namanya Hoshiko Inori._

_Aku bertemu dengan dia saat kelas 5 SD. Dia benar-benar baik,tulus berteman dengan siapa saja bahkan denganku._

_Hatinya lembut tidak seperti hatiku yang dingin dan keras seperti es._

_Dia adalah orang pertama yang mencairkan es yang menyelimuti hatiku._

_Untuk pertama..._

_Dan untuk yang terakhir._

_Betapa terpukulnya aku saat melihat saat-saat terakhirnya di rumah sakit._

_Mungkin akulah orang yang paling terpukul diantara yang lain,bahkan rasa sedihku mungkin melampaui rasa sedih orangtuanya._

_Hari ini,aku pergi mengunjungi makamnya,sambil membawa bunga 'Snap Dragon' dan bunga Lily kesukaannya untuk ditaburkan diatas makamnya._

_"Hai,Ino-chan! Hari ini aku membawa bunga ya aku jarang mengunjungimu!" Itulah yang selalu kuucapkan jika datang kemakamnya. Setelah berdoa,aku menaburkan bunga-bunga itu diatas makamnya lalu,aku teringat kembali memori bersamanya._

_Bagaimana kami bertemu,bagaimana dia menyapaku,bagaimana kami menjadi teman,bagaimana kami menghabiskan waktu bersama..ah rasanya barusan aku bersamanya._

_"Ino-chan..aku ditinggal temanku lagi..sedih! Apa tidak ada orang lain yang mau tulus menjadi temanku selain kau?" Tanyaku._

_"..." Hanya makamnya yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kesedihanku._

_"Aku sudah berusaha kuat! Apa dunia begitu kejam padaku? Apa gunanya aku terlahir di dunia ini jika aku bahkan selalu ditinggal teman-temanku?!"_

_"Apa gunanya...aku hidup bila hari-hari ku selalu dipenuhi dengan kesunyian dan kebohongan?!"_

_"..."_

_Aku menahan tangisku. Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku berjanji padanya aku tidak akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan meski dia pergi dariku,pergi ke suatu tempat dimana sudah seharusnya dia kembali._

_Namun...aku tak dapat menahan tangisku._

* * *

**_"Yuki-chan..ja-jangan menangis!"_**

**_"Ta-tapi aku tak mau kau pergi!"_**

**_"Berjanjilah padaku..kau tidak akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan! Berjuanglah..didunia ini,yang dapat menjadi temanmu tidak hanya aku!"_**

**_"Aku sudah harus tidak mau melihat dari atas sana kau menangis pilu didepan makamku..aku akan bersedih jika itu terjadi.."_**

**_"I-ino-chan!"_**

**_"Sayounara..Okaa-san,Otou-san,Minna-san..Yuki-chan.."_**

**_"Hiks! Ino! Ino! Hoshiko Inori!"_**

* * *

_Hanya tangis,teriakan,jeritan pilu yang kudengar dan kuingat dari saat-saat terakhirnya._

_Kristal bening itu turun membasahi pipiku.._

_Sedih sekali..._

_Hontou ni gomenasai,Ino-Chan..Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Apa kau sedih melihat keadaanku seperti ini dari alam sana? Sungguh..aku tak dapat menahan tangis pilu ini._

_Aku terisak didepan makamnya,merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa aku tidak dapat berteman..kenapa aku selalu membiarkan orang lain membohongiku..kenapa aku tak dapat mempertahankan janjiku kepadanya?_

_Hari sudah semakin larut,aku pamit pada Ino-chan,meninggalkan makamnya._

_Sepanjang perjalanan,aku masih terisak. Sedih._

_Saat berjalan di trotoar bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya,aku melihat sekelompok anak yang kira-kira seusia denganku,sedang berbincang-bincang dipenuhi canda tawa didepan sebuah mini market sambil memakan..es krim mungkin?_

_Terdiri atas 7 orang. Ada lelaki yang bersurai merah dan wajahnya tampak tenang. ada yang bersurai warna baby blue yang wajahnya tampak datar,namun terlihat dari binar matanya bahwa dia senang. Ada yang bersurai Hijau Emerald dan mambawa benda aneh. Ada yang bersurai Navy Blue dan Dark Purple,Kuning cerah dan seorang gadis bersurai Merah muda bersama mereka. Percakapan mereka terlihat begitu menyenangkan,meski respon dari tiap orang berbeda,aku dapat melihat dan merasakan adanya kehangatan pertemanan dari mereka._

_Aku melanjutkan perjalananku sambil bertanya dalam hati._

_"Ino-chan,apa kau yang satu-satunya tulus bersamaku? Apa kau akan menatapku dengan sedih bila aku menangis pilu dihadapan makammu yang hanya bisa menjadi saksi bisu atas kesedihanku? Apa Tuhan mau berbaik hati memberikan aku teman-teman yang tulus seperti apa yang baru saja aku lihat?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ya..Semoga saja.."_

_._

_._

_._

_Page 3 END_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Yo~ Minna! Ri-chan kembali! Chapter yang satu ini kependekan ya? **

**Gomen ya,KiseDai hanya sebagai penutup dari chapter ini..habis mereka kompak sih,cocok buat jadi ending :v /ternyataya..**

**Oke,hanya sebagai kata penutup,Ri-chan mau tanya dulu pada Readers-san,ini ff cocok gak kalo genrenya ditambahin jadi Hurt/Comfort/Angst selain Friendship? Kalo nggak dapet feel nya ya gak apa-apa,bilang aja.**

** jaa~ Minna. Gomen for Typo(s). Mind to review/request? **


End file.
